For many years powder-like product has been packaged in receptacles with a paper covering which may be impaled to provide one or more holes for access to the powder, as by a powder puff.
This procedure has not been satisfactory, in that powder escapes during the packaging, being both a loss to the packager and reducing the provision of an easily sealed package.